


9

by PineTrain



Series: Pinecest Trick-or-Treat 2017 [9]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipcifica, F/F, F/M, Wenbel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	9

@bizarrejoe asked for a spicy wenbel and dipcifica treat, but I didn't have time to write the smut. I'll come back to this later

* * *

 

Lights flashed, fireworks popped, music blared. The first time the twins had a birthday party in Gravity Falls had certainly been quite an event even when you Never Minded All That, but things had only grown year after year. At this point, it was virtually a town holiday at the Shack and Mabel had a feeling that even if they weren't here the next year, the celebration would occur nonetheless.

She actually hoped that was the case as she watched the townsfolk with a wide grin. The joy on their faces as they danced, gamed, ate, and laughed was something more wonderful than she had ever hoped to bring to the world with something as intrinsic to herself as her birthday, and yet here it was. If all she left to this world was a wonderful day of annual happiness for this wonderful town, she would still die happy.

But that was a bit of thinking she didn't like dwelling on. Sort of morbid to imagine this was all she left the world and all. More of Dipper’s speed to think that way.

That made her wonder about where he was amongst all the revelry. Mabel started looking about through the crowd for him, simultaneously wondering if it'd be better to drag him into a karaoke contest or some other kind of competition. She didn't have another idea at the moment, but she figured she could come up with something if he was adamantly against karaoke.

“Heeey, birthday girl. What up?”

Mabel turned to find a tall, short-haired woman sipping from a cup and holding another out towards her. Wendy had gotten her hair cut over a year ago, but it was still weird after she'd had it long for so long.

“Just looking for Dip,” Mabel said, taking the cup. She sipped it and winced a bit at the mix. It wasn’t sugary enough for her, but that was easily remedied with one of her emergency sweetness vials. Slipping it out and dumping its contents into the drink, she looked back at Wendy, “Have you seen him?”

“Ah, yeah,” Wendy said, leaning against Mabel and wrapping an arm over her shoulders to point into the crowd. “See the blonde ponytail?” she asked, sipping her own drink.

Mabel squinted and saw what she meant. The size of the ponytail could only mean Pacifica, but she didn't see Dipper. Unless…

Mabel gasped, “Oh my goshness!”

“Heh, yeah, one of ‘em finally made a move. I was starting to think it wouldn't happen,” Wendy chuckled.

“You really think they're actually kissing?! Just because we can't see Dipper doesn't mean they are,” Mabel said, giddy with excitement.

“We could always, y’know, move closer to see better.”

“LET’S!”

Mabel took a large swig of her drink, then spun out of Wendy’s arm, her hand catching the redhead’s in a single smooth motion as she began forcing her way through the crowd. Wendy followed her with a slightly annoying drag, more content to take the chase slow despite Mabel’s impatience. By the time they closed in on where Pacifica had been, the blonde had vanished.

“Where’d she go?” Mabel asked in surprise, her vision interrupted as they had worked their way over.

“Out the back,” Wendy said nonchalantly.

Mabel shot a quick glare back at her, wondering why the taller girl waited for her to ask before saying anything. Wendy just shrugged as she sipped her drink again. Mabel supposed she couldn't blame her for being less interested in seeing this than she was, Wendy never really had been the matchmaking sort. Swigging the rest of her drink and tossing it haphazardly into the crowd she made her way to the backdoor with her uncaring sidekick in tow.

Emerging outside, Mabel looked around, but didn't see anyone.

“They probably went somewhere private,” Wendy said, taking another sip. “I bet they're behind one of those trees.” She waved her cup in an arc towards the forest.

“Nah,” Mabel said quietly and pulled her along into the field outside the Shack.

It was hard to see the signs she knew in the darkness, but a few stomps around the general area revealed a metallic clank. Wendy hummed in surprise as Mabel released her and bent over to open a hidden hatch. It was a newer addition to the grounds and had only recently been completed. The lounge room had been intended to be a surprise in a few weeks to close friends of the family, so it wasn't really a big deal for Wendy to know early, especially since she suspected Dipper felt the same about Pacifica.

“Whoa, cool,” Wendy said, finishing her drink as Mabel began making her way down the ladder entrance. She followed, closing the hatch behind them.

At the bottom they found themselves in a sizable atrium with carpeted floors and a faint amount of illumination from glowing blue wall fixtures. Mabel grabbed Wendy's cup and chucked it aside along with her own, then took Wendy's hand and pulled her to the sole door. Flickering orange light shone beneath it, so Mabel knew the magical fireplace had been lit. Very romantic.


End file.
